


Harry's Lou

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angry Harry, Bikers, Cat Calling, Cute, Embarrassed Louis, Feminine Louis, Louis Bottom, M/M, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Short, Upset Louis, Violent talk, White kid with a shotgun, harry top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes we know Louis is fucking hot but only harry can point it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Lou

"You are not wearing that, no way in hell," Harry harshly said, his boyfriend pouting.  
"But why harry? I like it!" Louis replied back, harry groaned.  
Today Louis had taken it upon himself to wear his hottest clothes. His tight tight red pants with a striped v neck shirt, topped off with some tons that showed off his cute little ankles (that May or may not have hickies on them) and eyeliner. The fucker put on eyeliner.  
"Every other man is going to like it too, go change," harry demanded, Louis shook his head.  
"No?!" Harry was surprised, Louis was quite submissive and always listened to him.  
"I'm ready let's go," Louis said and left the house. Harry screamed into his hands, today was gonna be a long day. 

4 whistles. 2 honks. 5 shouts.  
Harry was seething, he wanted to kill everyone, Louis was his. His to gawk at, his to call beautiful, his to fuck, his his HIS. And what made this worse was this was taking a toll on Lou, the confidence he had in the morning was gone, he was now subconsciouly adjusting his shirt, hiding himself into harry. 

The last straw was when someone actually touched him. 

They were sitting in a cute little ice cream shop, Louis maintaining eye contact with harry as he teasingly licked up and down the cone, harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, harry junior beginning to make an appearance.  
"I've got to go to the washroom," Louis giggled as harry sprinted there, a bulge prominent in his pants.  
Harry quickly choked his chicken and washed his hands, checked his arse in the mirror and made his way back into the resturaunt.  
Louis was surrounded by three males, and he looked terrified.  
"Keep sucking on that IceCream, sweetheart," he heard a gruff voice say. Oh hell no.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" Harry shouted, the three men looking harry over with little interest.  
"Hey, he's pretty too," one of the men said, harry clenched his fists.  
"Get away from him, that's my boyfriend and if you don't stop looking at him I'm going to take this spoon," harry grabbed for the spoon on the table for dramatic effect, the men (and Louis) watching him curiously.  
"I'll take this spoon, shove it up your ass, spoon out your insides, and sprinkle it on ice creamed and force your ugly, fat friends to eat it," with that said, one if the biker men charged at Harry but harry had a plan. He quickly pulled out a shotgun from his back pack.  
"You stay the fuck away from me and my boyfriend, understand?" the bikers shocked at this white boy with a shotgun in his backpack quickly nodding. Yes ice cream boy is hot but his boyfriend is a fucking pysco.  
"Awesome, leave" harry loaded the shot fun and the boys quickly left. Feeling manly and smug, harry let out a large belch and have Louis a wet kiss on the cheek, Louis giggled.  
"My big manly man, why was there a shot gun in your bag?"  
"All that matters is that your safe and I didn't have to spoon out some intestine," harry replied and kissed Lou on the forehead. 

And as they sat at the police station, it was still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hoped you liked! It would mean the world to me if you left a kudos and a comment. Check out my other fanfics and leave prompts in the comments!


End file.
